


Whose Christmas Is It Anyway?

by Jabber_Moose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Coulson Lives, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Time Travel, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark wanted to do a nice thing for the Avengers first Christmas as a team. Tony Stark has issues doing things by halves. The things he does for America...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Christmas Is It Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



> This is for Zekkass, simply because she said me writing something would be a Christmas Miracle.

Tony Stark was not a sentimental man, and would deny such an accusation to his dying day.

The customized, individual suites for each Avenger in the Tower wasn't sentiment, it was necessity. God forbid the city came under attack again, it was just common sense to have them all in one area, as opposed to waiting for everyone to arrive in their own fashion from all over the world.

That was all. Nothing more to it.

It should also be known that Tony Stark hates Christmas with a passion. The media eats that morsel up every year, attributing it to Tony's "difficult childhood" and Howard's tendency to overdo it on an eggnog or two...or three...but whatever.

No, Tony hated Christmas because, all irony aside, he hated the glitz and sparkle of it all. He hated pulling up to the Tower to have Santas jingling their little bells at him like no tomorrow, as if that would suddenly open up his pockets and billions of dollars would come spilling out.

Come to think of it, were they allowed to solicate outside the Tower? Mental note, check with Pepper.

Right, back to Christmas.

This year meant he had a household of superheroes to consider. He couldn't pretend to forget the date, since Pepper was already admonishing him with her eyebrows.

It works every time.

Since Tony is not a sentimental man, and the Avengers were not prone to open displays of affection (except Thor, God help Tony's ribs), a customized bow for Clint was accepted with an easy smile, and an immediate show of the bow's capabilities.

(Tony did like to aim high, and he liked to think the greatest gift Clint could receive was something too far beyond his reach. Tony could do many things, but he could not raise the dead)

Natasha had narrowed her eyes at Tony when presented with a new suit, durable and lightweight, with all the trimmings a super assassin could ask for. Tony was quick to demur the measurements to Pepper's division, and Natasha's lethal glare softened to 'I'll consider killing you in your sleep' as opposed to a definite.

Tony admits to spoiling Bruce rotten. He can't help himself when it comes to science and gadgets.

Maybe an entire lab was a little too much, considering, and Bruce told him as much, despite an eager smile and bright eyes.

Totally worth it.

Thor received the sight-seeing giftpack of the century. The guy may be a demi-god, but he was a sucker for seeing all New York City had to offer. Thor did have to swear not to steal any horses from Central Park, no matter how 'noble the steed.'

Pepper, for once in all their years together, proved to be one of the easiest to get for. Tony had grown up, learned to take stock in Pepper's life...cut her free of a life bound to Tony Stark, and gave both her and Happy a vacation in the tropics.

Then...there was Steve Rogers, the bane of his existence.

To clarify, 'bane' politely refers to this....thing between them. This fragile line between friendship and maybe more.

Days of Steve in his lab, watching, absorbing, sketching.

Easy smiles and warm humor that eased something in Tony's chest as he slowly accepted Steve's open invitation to friendship.

Then came the too-long looks that could be construed as lingering, a new softness in those blue eyes.

Something that Tony could easily grab onto, and take for himself.

But he was Tony.

And Steve was...Steve.

Tony had no idea what to get Steve Rogers, and when Christmas morning came around, and their fellow Avengers delighted in their gifts, Steve received nothing from Tony.

Tony avoided everyone's eyes as he busied himself with drinks that day.

Anything to avoid Steve's ready smile, and the occasional tremor in the corner of his mouth.

Tony Stark was not a sentimental man.

Really.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to post the entire work on Christmas, but AO3 cracked the naughty whip and told me I couldn't set a publication date in the future, after i'd already written the first chapter. So, this will be completed by Christmas, instead.


End file.
